Conventional current difference sensing systems often use a ring-shaped ferrite. Two wires are coupled to the ring such that two currents flow through the ring in opposite directions and their flux contributions cancel. If the two currents are different, a net flux is carried by the ferrite, which can be detected by a secondary winding and processed electronically.
While such systems can be effective for detecting current differences, they provide only limited information. For example, they can detect whether |I1−I2|>threshold but do not provide any reliable information regarding I1+I2 or I1−I2.
Therefore, there is a need for improved current difference sensing systems and methods.